


Nothing Could Keep Us Apart

by Starrstruck_64



Series: Fun With Tropes [4]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Amnesia, Bodyswap, Crossdressing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Secretly a Virgin, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Telepathy, dialogue only, five sentence fics, girl!Aidan -free form, girl!James - free form, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: 15 tropes with James & Aidan





	Nothing Could Keep Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MischiefWriter9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/gifts).



**1\. genderswap**

Adeline ran the first chance she got and never looked back. She never asked Jamie for this life and every time she looked at her maker she would feel hate boil within her.

Logically she knows it’s irrational, after all she has gained so much from the transformation, but some days the crippling loneliness of watching time pass you by is overwhelming. 

So rather than dealing with her reality she runs; it’s easier that way.

**2\. bodyswap**

“God your hair is awful,” Aidan mumbles plucking a strand up as he stares in the mirror.

Bishop rolls his eyes heavenward, “look I can’t help what color hair I have.”

“That’s literally why dye was invented, you know that right?”

Bishop is quiet for an entire minute before he mutters a petulant ‘shut up’.

Smirking Aidan shakes his head, “how mature.”

**3\. drunk!fic**

James knows he should stop Aidan —he’s blood drunk and acting foolish —and he will in a moment. For now he’s content to enjoy the relaxed line of Aidan’s shoulders, that wife smile that actually reaches his protégé’s eyes.

Yes, Aidan looks better with his inhibitions lowered. 

Deep down James knows that smile is the effect of too many indulgences, but for the briefest if moments it’s nice to believe it’s genuine. So yes, he tends to let Aidan babble in a bit more than necessary but it’s the only happiness he has anymore.

**4\. huddling for warmth**

“I swear if you speak a word of this, they’ll never find your body.”

Aidan smirks tugging James closer pressing a kiss to his maker’s temple. “You know, you’re kind of cute when you get all hostile.”

The glare Aidan receives is enough to make lesser men shake in their boots, honestly it just makes him laugh.

“I hate you,” James bites out even if he doesn’t truly mean it.

**5\. pretending to be married**

“Was it a tasteful wedding?”

“Uh...sure?”

“You’re a terrible husband.”

“You do realize this is a pretend marriage, right? I don’t think it really matters what type of wedding we had.”

“Oh sweetie don’t you know the story is everything?”

**6\. Secretly A Virgin**

“So you mean to tell me you never, you know,” Aidan mimes a crude hand gesture as he looks to James with eyebrows raised high.

Cheeks flushing red, James keeps his eyes downward as he shakes his head no.

“Huh...not even with Jane?”

James’ gaze snaps up at Aidan, fire in his eyes, “I said no.”

Hands held up in defense Aidan takes a step back, “I’m sorry, out of line, why don’t we start over?”

**7\. amnesia**

Life is a bitch, plain and simple.

For as long as Aidan can remember, he’s longed to be free of James’ reach, only now he’s beginning to rethink that want.

He should be happy, he’s free to be himself now — live his own life — and yet, there’s a bitter taste in his mouth given the circumstances.

Bishop doesn’t know who he is, and for some reason (that Aidan refuses to acknowledge right now) it hurts to look into those blue eyes and not see an ounce of recognition.

So yea, be careful what you wish for because life can be cruel when she grants them.

**8\. cross-dressing**

“This is stupid,” Aidan whines from behind the closed bathroom door while fiddling with his stockings.

“Sorry darling but a bet is a bet, now stop stalling and let me see you.”

There’s an audible groan of protest followed by the soft click of the door opening to reveal Aidan in all his glory.

James gasps, jaw dropping slightly as he looks Aidan over admiring the contrast between the fishnets and his ivory skin, the slight flair of the skirt all the way to the sheer blouse tied in a crop top fashion.

Wetting his lips James steps closer extending a hand to Aidan, “darling, you look gorgeous.”

**9\. forced to share a bed**

“I’ll take the floor,” Aidan volunteers reaching to grab a pillow to toss on the ground.

James rolls his eyes in response grabbing the pillow out of Aidan’s hand. “Nonsense, there’s plenty of room for the both of us.”

There’s a slight hesitation before Aidan nods in agreement. “Fine, but keep those cold feet of yours on your side.”

**10\. truth or dare**

“What are you a teenage girl at heart, who even still plays truth or dare?”

Aidan takes a swig of AB- from his treasured coffee mug and smirks deviously, “sounds to be like someone’s scared.”

James arches an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, “I won’t take that bait.”

“Even if I dared you to kiss me?”

Wetting his lips James relaxes slightly, “well then I suppose I should enact a no take backs rule, right?”

**11\. historical AU**

Logically James knows it’s stupid to worry so much over Aidan’s deployment to Normandy. He’s immortal after all, and barring a direct stake to the heart is going to remain so for a long time to come.

Of course physically relaxing is easier said than done at this point.

So he takes to diligently writing Aidan every chance he has instead, and for the most part it does help ease that ache.

It’s not the same as actually having Aidan safe at home, but it does help quell his fears somewhat having letters to read.

**12\. accidental-baby-acquisition**

It’s an odd sight, James sat at his dear with a chubby baby girl cradled against his chest; certainly not something Aidan expects to walk into when he arrives at the precinct.

Arching an eyebrow Aidan motions at the baby silently not wanting to wake her, but the unasked question is clear enough. 

“They found her on the steps, poor thing is barely a month...I’m on baby duty until they can contact a representative from the orphanage.”

Aidan frowns, he can’t quite fathom voluntarily deserting a child, it honestly makes his blood boil thinking about it.

“Well,” he says after a moment moving to sit on the edge of James’ desk, “you seem to be a natural with her.”

**13\. apocalypse fic**

They’ve been running on empty for three days now and honestly it’s really starting to get overwhelming.

“We just need to make it to Texas,” James murmurs determinedly as he tugs his jacket a bit tighter.

They may as well be trying to reach Mars with how ill prepared they are in the transport and supply department.

“How do we even know anyone is still there; the base gone.”

James is quiet for a moment, “we just need to believe...what else do we have to lose at this point?”

**14\. telepathy**

_You’re doing it again..._

**Sorry, I swear it’s unintentional**

_Really though, High School Musical?_

**What, it’s a catchy song!**

James can’t wait for this shared consciousness thing to be over and done with; unlike Troy Bolton, he’s certainly not down for being in this together.

**15\. High School / College**

“You’ve gotta stop fighting with Davidson during lecture, he’s going to dock you points for being a distraction in class.”

James rolls his eyes in exasperation, “well I can’t help that he’s incompetent at his job; really, you would think teaching history was pretty straightforward.”

Aidan shakes his head, “Yea well most teachers aren’t privy to your historical experience, so go easy on him.”

James sighs in an overtly exaggerated fashion before nodding in agreement, “fine, but you owe me.”

Aidan smirks moving to take James’ hand, “I’m sure we can come up with a repayment plan.”


End file.
